Runaway
by Faggot4lyfe
Summary: Clare finds out she's gotten pregnant by Eli. What does she do? Runs away. Eli knows and goes after her, but she gets away. What happens when they meet 13 years later. Summarry sucks story is better. Rated T just in case. NO LONGER BEING UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay... Another new story(: But this one is gonna be A-M-A-Z-I-N-G ! Trust me xD 143

Clare's POV

"Alli?" Clare poked the still body of her best friend. "What should I do?" She had just told Alli some news.

Clare was pregnant.

She didn't know what to do and was desperate for help. "Alli, please!"

Her friend had finnaly regained her ability to talk. "Who's the father? Eli?"

Clare gaped at her. "Of course it was Eli! Who else - I'm not a slut!" The pragnant teen saw the shock in her best friend's expression. "Sorry, Alli. But, I'm just so stressed. I don't know what to do! I don't know how Eli will react or my parents... Can you please help me?"

Alli gave her a much needed hug. "Are you 100% sure that you are?"

Clare gave a slight nod. A tear had started to run down her face.

She sighed. "Did you use protection?"

"Yeah..." Clare replied.

Alli nodded. "Okay... Well protection doesn't always work. I-"

Clare cut in, "I believe we've already learned _that."_

"Fine," Alli said bitterly."Getting back on topic, I think you should tell Eli. He's the one who did this to you and deserves to know."

The pregnant teen shook her head. "No, I can't. He doesn't deserve to know because if he does know then he might not want anything to do with me."

"If," Alli paused, "he does do that then, he's not worthy of you."

"But Alli!" Clare protested. "He's already gotten me pregnant!" She was careful to keep her voice down so nobody else heard.

She nodded her head. "True. But, you'll find somebody who will love you, pregnant or not."

"Alli," Clare strained not to scream at her friend, "I'm already pregnant! There is no undoing that!" She angrly wiped at the tears streaming down her face and blicked her eyes in an attempt to make them stop.

"Wait!" Alli suggested, "You could get an abortion!"

Clare gasped. "Never! That would be killing an inocent life!" She paused and gave a sad smile. "And, it's a part of me and a part of Eli. I could never kill him or her."

Alli shook her head. "Or," She stopped. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me," Clare pushed.

"It's silly."

Clare sighed. "I'm desperate right now. Tell me."

"Okay," She gave in. "But, I hope it doesn't come down to it. You could run away?"

A/N:: Ooooh... Sort of cliffie I guess. I'm sorry it's short but I have no get to bed cuz my mom says we have a big 'surprise/day' tommorow. -_-

REVEIWS = UPDATEs(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews ! Made my day and inspired this chapter(: And today I saw another Story titled "Run Away", I didn't see this story until today and this is totally different ! So, I'm not copying ! Just letting people know . On with this story !

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _Degrassi_ OR ANY CHARACTER FROM IT !

CLARE'S POV !

Clare hadn't thought of it. "Alli, you're a freaking genuis!" She hugged her best friend.

Alli shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it litterally!" She gripped Clare's shoulders tightly. "Only run away if you can't figure out anything else, okay?"

The pregnant girl protested. "Alli, what else can I do? If I told Eli and stayed here, he might not love me anymore! He could leave me and..." She paused to wipe away the tears that glided down her face.

"And what?" Alli asked, impatently. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and looked at her friend, waiting for an answer.

Clare shook her head. "Nevermind. But, you get the point." Clare picked up her bag of the ground, stood up, and walked out the door of the Dot. She felt Alli grab her wrist. She turned sharply around to face her friend.

"But," Alli started, "if you told Eli he most likely will help you get through this, Clare! He loves you for God's sake!"

Clare didn't know what to choose. "I would... But, I don't want to trouble him with a child. He already has to deal with enough shit." At that Clare turned on her heel, slung her bag on her back, and walked out of the Dot.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Clare had just opened the door to her house. To her not surpise, her parents were arguing once again. She snuck up the stairs and into her room. Clare rummaged through her closet to find a bag large enough to fit a couple pairs of clothes into. She packed three pairs of jeans, three shirts, her toothbrush, four bottles of water, paper, pens, a blanket, a small pillow, and the $124 dollars she had in her purse.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _She thought about unpacking her things and telling Eli the truth. _No. I can't. If some people find out they could possibly tell some other people till it got to Fitz. He would most likely _kill_ Eli! And then- _She forced herself to stop. She couldn't think like this. Nobody would know so Eli would be okay. Right?

Clare scribbled down a quick note. It read;

_Eli,_

_I can't be here with you anymore. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. You most likely won't see or hear from me again. I just wanted you to know I still do love you but, something came up and I can't handle it. So... I ran away. Please, don't try to find me because I'd rather not be found. Well, not right now._

_I hope you can understand. Just remember I love you and always will._

_Love,_

_Clare Edwards_

She left the note on her dresser and quietly walked down the stair. Clare could still hear her parents screaming like two toddlers over something stupid.

Closing the door to her old house, Clare left it behind her. She figured she'd stop by Eli's to say good-bye without him realizing it.

_Well, good bye old life... Hello, new one. _

A/n: So how was that? Short, I know, but these chapters will get longer. I promise. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! and thank you to those who did for chapter 1 (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah... I'm updating again. But only cuz u asked for it ! And here's a random fact I just learned a second ago lol IDK what it has to do with anything but... if you press Caps Lock + Tab = a space this big - see ? magical xD lol on with the story

DISCLAIMER: These things make me cry... I don't own Degrassi or the characters... But, I'd LOVE to own Eli (;

CLARE'S POV

Clare stood outside of Eli's house. Should she say good bye? If she did, would he notice? What if she slipped and told him she _was_ pregnant? These risks were to big. A tear silently rolled down her cheek as she contiued walking by Eli's house.

No matter what happened to her, she hoped Eli would never, ever, find her. Well, like she stated in her note, not yet. When she was ready, she would allow herself to come back home. But, only if she ever is ready.

Clare pulled out her cell phone. She quickly type a text message to Adam.

_Hey Adam r u still up?_

She pressed the send button and contiued on her way. Questions filled her head as she walked along the sidewalk.

What would Eli do? Will he move on? Will he still try to find Clare after she said she didn't want to be found? Would he - Clare's thoughts were interrupted as her phone buzzed.

She pulled it out of her pocket. The screen had litten up. An envelope had appeared with _New Message From: Adam_ written across the front. She clicked the open button.

_Well NOW i am -_- why r u up / txting me so late?_

Clare sighed and stopped walking so she could type out the message.

_looooooong story call me and ill tell u wat happened plz! its important!_

Sticking the phone back in her pocket, she started to walk again. After a minute, her phone vibrated again.

Without checking the caller I.D., Clare hit the answer button.

"Hey, Adam! Okay, so it's a long story. First-" She was cut off by the person on the other line.

They cleared their throat. "Uh, it's Eli, not Adam."

Clare's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Oh, I just assumed it was Adam, and - Um... Yeah."

"So," Eli started, "what's this long story you're talking about?"

She quickly made up an exuse not to tell him. "Uh, I will tell you tommorow. At school. Because, in my room, where I'm sitting I get very poor service and my phone's about to lose it's last bar. So, I'll-"

Eli cut in again. "But, if you get poor service, why were you about to tell Adam?" She could her the confusement and hurt in his voice at being left out.

Clare panicked and hung up on him. "That was _too _close," She mumbled to herself.

Seconds later her phone vibrated again. It was Adam calling her.

She cleared her throat. "Hey, Adam."

"Hey." He sounded like he was tired and about to fall asleep any second. "So, what's going on? I tried calling you a minute ago, but it was busy."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Eli called me. I thought it was you and I almost told him. But, before I tell you, could you save any questions until the end and don't tell Eli," She concluded.

Adam asked, "Why not tell Eli?"

Clare relpied back, annoyed. "Didn't I say to save your questions untill the end? I believe I did. So, here's what happened." She paused to take a deep breath. "Well, two months ago Eli and I had sex together. We were sure to use a condom, but I learned they don't always work. So, now I'm pregnant. I told Alli about it, and asked for advices. She gave me a couple of options, abortion, miscarriage, tell Eli, or to run away. Abortion would be killing an innocent life just like a miscarriage. If I told Eli he might not love me anymore. I don't want to trouble him with taking care of me or a child. So, I was left with running away. Right now I'm on a sidewalk about a mile away from Eli's house. Questions?" The ones she got weren't the ones she expected.

"Did you know we are on three-way?" Adam asked. "Can you guess with who? If you can, then are you going to murder me? He called me and told me to call you. Then you explained so..."

Clare gaped. "No, I didn't know we were on three-way! If I did I wouldn't have told you anything! Yes, I am going to murder you! And is it-"

"Clare!" It was Eli. Her whole face turned to a look of horror. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I -" Eli was cut off as Clare hung up on both of them. Tears ran down her cheek and splattered onto the concrete below.

_I'm on my own... _

ELI'S POV

"I love you, Clare. We'll get through this, I promise," Eli declared. He really did love her and would do anything for her.

Adam spoke up, "She hung up, Eli. She didn't hear anything after..." He paused to think. "'I', I guess."

Eli grew frustrated. "Dammit!" He cursed. "I'm going to find her. Stay on the phone with me, Adam."

He walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He flew into the kitchen to grab his keys off the counter and darted out of the house.

Eli quickly started his hearse and drove out the driveway. He sped down the street, heading north. No sign of Clare. He turned down a side road which led to the school. Still no Clare. Eli turned around. Instead of heading north, he drove south.

Eli drove down the road for a minute until he spotted her. He rolled down his window. "Clare!" He shouted.

"You found her?" Eli had forgotten about Adam.

"Yeah, I see her." He paused before shouting again. "Clare!"

Her head whipped around. The expression on her face changed from sadness to pure, horror, once more. She took off running.

A/N: Okay another chapter. It's sorta long. I decided to have Eli find out. Give him a really good reason to look for her. The note? well... You'll see... *grins evillyyy** (: REVEIW !


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So I'm really getting into this story(: I'm proud of myself ! :D Well this chapter is probally the last one in the present... the present being the time period degrassi takes place. This chapter may SUCK ROYALLY since I have nothing to inspire me other than the LOVELY reveiwers ! On with the story *cough* masterpiece *cough*

Disclaimer: Writing these are painful... I don't own _Degrassi_, any of the characters, or whatever else you reckonize from thee show ): I want to own Eli thoooo...(;

CLARE'S POV

Clare's stomach flipped. _How did he find me? Why would he want to find me?_ She quickly dashed off in the direction she was facing. Eli would have to turn his car completely around thus, giving her a few seconds to run ahead. Although, she knew he was going to catch up to her. Why did she bother running? Because, she cared about Eli, that's why.

So, Clare pushed on, running faster than she ever had before. This was one of those times where your heart raced, and your adrenaline was one of the things that kept you going. Before she knew it, Clare had passed Eli's house. She gave it a quick, side look. Eli's hearse was gone. Well, she knew that. The lights were off in all of the rooms. She slowed to look at the window to Eli's room.

It brought her to that night two months ago. She knew sex before marriage was a sin. Why did she do it? Because, she loved Eli, that's why. She just didn't understand why _she_, out of all people, would get pregnant when they had, infact, used protection. Why? Because, she knew it was wrong and still did it, that's why.

She sighed and sped up again. Clare could faintly hear the engine of a car behind her, but down the road. She picked up speed as she went down a hill, nearly losing her balance and falling. She had to lose him. No matter what. If possible, she ran faster. Everything blurred around her. The sound of the engine grew closer.

She was getting closer to the more city part of town. Clare figured she could hide in a store that stayed open late. But, before she even reached a store, she noticed a dirt road.

_Perfect!_ She could hide on the road! It was bordered by pine trees and oak trees which would keep her from being spotted.

The car engine was about ten feet away now. She couldn't do it! Clare doubted herself. But, she knew she had to. She had to do this. As she got closer and closer to the dirt road, Clare started to go off the sidewalk and onto the grass.

When she aproched the road she swiftly vanished, like the dark had grabbed her and eaten her.

ELI'S POV

_Dammit, Clare!_ He cursed, as he hit the steering wheel with his fist. Eli quickly jumped out of the car and chased Clare down by foot. His speed faltered as he reached the dirt road Clare had vanished on.

"Clare?" His plea was met with silence. "I know you are out there!" Eli's head snapped around as he heard a rustle in the bushes. "Clare!" He chased after her again.

Eli ran into the trees. He avoided trees and vines as much as he could. Occasionly, he would trip over the weeds and roots. Then, he'd hear another rustle in the woods and would chase after it, screaming desperately, "Clare! Please!"

This continued for 20 more minutes before Eli gave up and headed out of the trees, and back to Morty. But, before getting into his hearse, he shouted, "Clare, if you are still out there, I love you, no matter what!"

A/n: Okay... this turned out rather unexpected, In my defence, its 3:16 a.m and ill ive eaten were 2 twix and a snickers. ANY IDEAS FOR HOW CLARE AND ELI MEET AGAIN? THE ONE I HAVE ITS VERY... ORIGINAL!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, This is the redo of chapter 5. Chapter 5 now will become chapter 6. Its Eli/Adam's POV . Let's Start . (EXUSE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE ! IM WRITING THIS AS WE DRIVE BACK HOME(:)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _Degrassi !_ sO, dont sue me. :/

ELI'S POV

Eli sighed and headed back towards his hearse. Clare, the one person that he loved with all his heart, was now gone. Most likely for good.

The depressed teen slung open the hearse's black door and plopped himself in the seat. Eli's head rested on the steering wheel. A tear slid down his face. Questions filled his head.

_Why did she not tell me? What did she think I was going to do? Will I ever see her again?_ He tried to push them aside as he started the car. More tears had began to roll down his face. He felt his heart rip to shreds as he drove farther and farther away from the dirt road Clare disappeared on.

Pregnant. How? But, he should've known. He shouldn't have had sex with her that night. Eli knew she was hesitating when he asked if she really wanted to do it. After a couple seconds, she had given an unsure yes, as if it was more of a question. He should've waited, should've told her they might want to wait. But, Eli loved Clare. He wanted to show her that.

Eli mentally slapped himself. Did he pressure her into saying yes? If he did, did Clare still love him? Does she want their kid to know its father?

She probally didn't. Clare took off running from him. Why did he even wonder if he knew the answer was no?

Because, he wanted it to be _yes._ He wanted to see Clare again. He loved Clare so badly it hurts. It hurt when he heard her, on the other line, say, _"If I told Eli he might not love me anymore. I don't want to trouble him with taking care of me or a child. So, I was left with running away." _

Eli knew he would always love Clare, pregnant or not. Touble him with their child? Never!

xxXxxXxx

Eli had gotten home 30 minutes later. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed. _Life,_ he thought, _I hate it..._

He didn't go to sleep that night. All Eli did was lay on his bed, almost lifeless. He only thought of one person - Clare, to be exact.

He wondered what would happen to her, how she would live, where she would live, why she would leave him, who would look for her, and when he would ever see her again. Well, if he would ever she her again. Eli sure hoped her did.

Around 7:23 a.m., Cece and Bullfrog got a phone call from Clare's parents. They said she had gone missing and left Eli a note. Mr. Edwards had a series of questions for him to answer.

"Is Clare with you?" Mr. Edwards had asked. "Do you know where she is? Do you know why she left?"

Eli thought about telling him what had happened last night. "Uh. N-no sir, I don't... And, she isn't here. She was kinda sad about you two arguing all the time, though."

"What?" He sounded pissed. "Are you saying it's our fault?"

"No sir, I'm not. I was just telling you what she told me last week," Eli defended himself.

Mr. Edwards seemed to relax a little. "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

He figured he tell him about the phone call he made to her the first time. "Uh... Last night around ten I called her. She picked up and said, 'Hey, Adam! Okay, so it's a long story. First,-' but I stopped her after that and told her it was me. Then, I asked her what the long story was and she hung up after telling me she'd tell me tommorow at school."

Mr. Edwards paused. "So, Adam knows?"

Eli panicked. "Uh, um... I don't know?" Great, now Adam had been dragged into this...

"Thank you, Eli. I'll call Adam later." He hung up after that.

A/N: I like this Chapter 5 better(:

REVEIW !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OKAY ! So, a new chapter. I won't get to update anymore today since we r leaving for daytona in a couple hours and I haven't fallen asleep yet and it's 8 am when im writing rhis :O 19 hours straight.

Disclaimer: I don't know _Degrassi _okay ? Or anything that is copywrited, ect.

CLARE'S POV

It has been 13 years. 13 years since Clare has seen Eli. 13 years since Clare has been to Degrassi. 13 years to the day. It always pained her, this day. Even her daughter, Elizabeth, seemed to notice it.

Elizabeth was so much like her father. Same eyes, smile/smirk, same attitude. It tore Clare's heart out, that Eli would most likely never know her. Elizabeth, his own daughter.

She was very pretty. Elizabeth had mid-back, light brown hair with slight blonde highlights. She was skinny, like Eli had been. Her cheeks were a little chubby. When Clare would pick her up from school, Elizabeth would often complain about people squeezing her cheeks. From what Clare hears, Elizabeth is very popular in school. She gets straight "A's". Clare was proud of her daughter. She always had been, and was positive Eli would be too.

Their days would start with Clare waking up Elizabeth at 7:00 a.m. She would be up and ready to go. Then, the twelve year-old would eat her breakfast, watch T.V., and get dress.

Degrassi had recently opened a Degrassi Middle School (a/n: it's a rrrreeeeeaaaalllllyyyy good plot(:). Elizabeth was enrolled there. She was in walking distance of the school. So, while Elizabeth walked to the school, Clare would take her _Chevy 2003 Tahoe _and drive to her work place. She was waitress at the Dot.

After school, Elizabeth would do her homework at home. Clare got of at 5:30 p.m. So, Elizabeth would be alone for two hours.

She was a good girl though. She hadn't gotten a boyfriend yet. Most of Elizabeth's friends already had. Some of the older ones had already lost their virginity. But, those were the ones in eigth grade. Two in seventh grade.

On weekends Elizabeth would go over to her best friend's house. She and Tiara had so much fun together. They were both into the same music, clothes, fads, ect. Tiara And Elizabeth were 'Hollister Buddies'. They did everything together.

Every night that Elizabeth was home, Clare would tuck her in. Always. She'd say, "Good night, Elizabeth. I love you. Sweet dreams."

A/N: I HAVE THE MOST AWESOMEST PLOT EVER ! Sorry this was so short but i dont have much inspiration. and anyways the next chapter is going to be pretty long, okay . 8:30 am still no sleep but its all gooooood.

**ATTTEEEENNNNTTTIIIIOOOOONNNN ! COULD SOMEBODY MAYBE WRITE A FIC ABOUT ECLARE WHERE CLARE AND ELI TAKE WHAT EVER THE CLASS IS WHERE THEY TAKE HOME THE BABY? I'D REALLY LIKE TO SEE ONE AND IM TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT MYSELF ! PLEEEAASSSEEE ? IT WOULD BE AN EPIC STORY... !**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please... Don't hate me for this chapter . It's an awesome plot twist(: Just... No flames !

WARNING: YOU MAY CRY ! Just warning... But, I doubt I'll make it that sad(;

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _Degrassi_ or any copywrited material.

CLARE'S POV !

Today, March 18, started of like every other day had. It was a Tuesday. It felt like a Tuesday too. It started with Clare waking up, eating breakfast, taking a shower, getting dressed for work, and then waking Elizabeth. She'd eat breakfast, take a shower, get dressed, and they both brushed their teeth together. Every weekday morning. That's how that day had started.

After getting prepared for the day, Clare would give Elizabeth $3 for whatever she wanted to use it on, kissed her forehead, and tell her to have a good day at school, work hard, and that she loved her. Then, she'd send Elizabeth off on her bike. Every weekday morning. That's how that morning ended.

Clare would then do what ever needed to be done around the house for the next 45 minutes. She's vacuum the living room, wash the dishes, or do some laundry. After that, she'd drive to work. Clare got off at 5:30 p.m.

Since Elizabeth got off of school at 3:30, Clare bought her daughter a cell phone. Clare had told her, "After you get off school property, call me or text me to tell me you are going home. When you get home, call or text me again to tell me you are home."

Elizabeth hadn't been doing as her mother directed when she had first got her phone. She would just text and call her friends. So, Clare had called their carrier and blocked texting and calling her friends. She could only contact her mom.

After a month, Clare had lifted the punishment. Ever since then Elizabeth has been informing her mother of her whereabouts after school.

But, on this particular Tuesday, Clare had recived no calls from her daughter at all.

ELIZABETH'S POV !

6th period. She loved this class. It was the only one her two best friends where in. Tiara, Elizabeth and Ashley. They where 'The Three Blind Mice'. She loved the subject to. Language arts, her best subject. Elizabeth liked the teacher too. He was pretty cool.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" She heard from down the hall.

Elizabeth's head turned to see Tiara running up to her. Tiara was a blonde, about 5' 3", skinny.

"Hey, Tiara," She replied smiling. "What's up?"

Tiara glared at her. She hated Elizabeth's always happy mood. "Nothing. But, did you hear about Nicole? She's gotten pregnant!" Tiara whisper-yelled the last part.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yeah, 'cause somebody that skinny is pregnant. Let's just hurry and get to class." They sped off towards Mr. Goldsworthy's L.A. class.

xxXxxXxx

"Okay, any questions on run-on sentences and comma splices?" Mr. Goldsworth asked, trying to help his student understand the lesson. But, of course, Elizabeth picked it up the first day. Somebody in the back raised there hand and asked about telling the difference between them. The teacher answered the student question.

Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. She was too busy writing a reply to the note Alex had passed her from Tiara. It was about what the where going to do this weekend. They had to decide between going to the beach or the mall. _Cute guys without shirts at the beach, _Elizabeth thought. _Cute clothes to wear at the mall..._ She trailed off, trying to pick between the two. _The mall!_ She decided.

Elizabeth had almost finished writing down the "a" in 'mall' when Mr. Goldsworthy snatched up the paper from her desk, crumbled it up, and tossed it in the trash can.

"Miss Edwards," He spoke. Eliazbeth swore she saw him flinch a little. "Stay after class." He walked to the front of the class and continued with his lesson.

She rolled her eyes. These were the reasons she never talked about 6th period with her mom. She had bad conduct in this class. Her mom would ask her why she didn't call right away. Elizabeth would lie and say, "My phone was taking a really long time to turn on." Her phone was never turned off. It was on and in her pocket, accessible at all times. The real reason would be she had to stay after class. Elizabeth let out a breath she had no clue she was holding. Why did Mr. Goldsworthy have to be a loser? Most of the time he was pretty cool.

The bell rang, snapping Elizabeth back into reality. The students got up to leave, avoiding Elizabeth's murerous glares.

"Remember, homework page 52 in your workbooks!" Mr. Goldsworth called after them. He turned his attention to her. She gave him her signature glare also. He pulled up a seat in front of her desk.

"Okay," Elizabeth started, "maybe I wasn't paying attention to today's lesson but, I got the hang of it Friday."

He sighed. "Still, this is an advanced class, Elizabeth. You need to pay more attention. All it's going to do is help you."

"But-" Elizabeth protested.

"Nothing. You remind of myself was I was a teenager. Very sarcastic, I thought I could do anything. But, that's not very true." He told her.

Elizabeth became confused. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "Go home. You don't want to miss your bus."

Elizabeth stood up. "I ride my bike home." She left the class room and hurried to the exit before Mr. Goldsworthy could say anything else. Elizabeth ran to the bike racks. The buses had started to leave and most of the people who walk home where down the road.

Elizabeth whipped out the key to the lock that kept her bike attached to the white pole. She undid the lock and stuck it in her book bag. Mounting her black and blue bike, she sped off down the sidewalk.

After riding down the concrete for three minutes, Elizabeth came to her street. She looked down the road, left and right. No sign of any cars. She started to pedal into the street. The street was more of a highway. It was pretty wide.

In the middle of the road Elizabeth saw a hude pick-up truck speeding down the road with no sign of stopping. She froze where she was at, unable to move. The truck picked up more speed and slammed into her, sending her body to the ground.

Then, she lay there, limp and lifeless.

A/n: Don't kill me ! There is already one person dead ! BUT PLEASE LEAVE NICE REVEIWS !


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another Chapter ! xD But, before I start, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed(: I love you guys ! [not in the homo way or that i like _love_ you, but in the way like a celebrity love there fans or that they are greatly appreciated or something like that lol] :D

Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_ . If I did Eli and Clare would already be married xD lol .

ELI'S POV

Some students in Mr. Goldsworthy's sixth period class just don't know how to pay attention. It's for there own good. Every other class can do it. Why not his last one? Maybe the kids in that class are a bad mix, or at the end of the day they don't feel like paying attention? It frustrated him.

Like today, he caught Elizabeth with a note. He didn't care who it came from. She was caught with it, she'd pay the price.

"Miss Edwards," Eli hated saying, "Edwards", since it was the last name of his ex-girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in 13 years. "Stay after class."

Mr. Goldsworthy contiued with the lesson. Run-on sentences and comma splices. He wrote out some examples on the marker board. Then, he called on students to put the commas in the right places.

About seven students had been called up by the time the bell had rang. All of them stood up to leave, exept Elizabeth. She gave them dirty looks as they exited the classroom.

"Remember," He called after them, "homework page 52 in your workbooks!"

After they had all left the classroom Elizabeth shot him a brutal stare. He didn't care. She could despise him all her life, he was just doing his job. He pulled a chair up to her desk. Elizabeth quickly started defending herself

"Okay, maybe I wasn't paying attention to today's lesson but, I got the hang of it Friday." She looked ready to start a war over this.

Eli sighed. "Still, this is an advanced class, Elizabeth. You need to pay more attention. All it's going to do is help you." It was true. All this practice was to help students understand.

"But-" Elizabeth tried to finish, but was cut off.

"Nothing. You remind of myself was I was a teenager. Very sarcastic, I thought I could do anything. But, that's not very true." He stopped himself. If he didn't, he'd blab his whole life story to this irresponsible sixth grader that was always up to no good.

Elizabeth titled her head very slightly. "Huh?"

He shook his head. _Nice going, Eli. _He mentally slapped himself.

"Go home. You don't want to miss your bus."

Elizabeth stood up. "I ride my bike home." She walked out of the room before Eli could make another comment. Again, he didn't care.

Elizabeth was a good student when it came to grade. Other then that, she was terrible. Elizabeth was always caught chewing gum, passing notes, texting on her phone, skipping class, doing her homework at the last minute, ect. She never behaved and always made smart(exuse his language) ass comments and come backs. It agravated the hell out of him, and Eli was not going to put up with it any longer, starting today.

Eli was snapped out of his thoughts when his fone vibrated in his pockets. He quickly pulled it out. There was an alarm on the screen. Below it was a message. _Doctor's Appointment! _It read. He sighed, gathered his things and walked out the classroom.

Walking down the stairs he dropped his key. Eli picked them up and contiued jogging down the many steps. At the bottom, he walked at a hurried pace to reach his car. Eli still drove his hearse, Morty.

Finding the black car, Eli opened the door to the drivers seat and hopped in. He started his hearse and pulled out of the parking lot.

Halfway down the road he spotted a figure laying in the middle of the road. His heart raced as her reconized the person as Elizabeth. Eli pulled the car to the edge of the road and came to a jerky stop.

Fiddling with the door, Eli push it open and ran to the motionless body. He already had his phone out, dialling _911_. A woman's voice came on the other end.

"_911_. What is your emergency?"

He spoke fast. "Well, I was on my way to my doctor's appointment and I saw a body laying in the road. The person isn't breathing and I think she's dead."

The woman remained calm and scribbled something down. "Where are you right now, sir?"

Eli gave her the street name. She wrote it down.

"Some one will be there any minute."

"Um..." He started, "I know who the girl is. She's one of my students, Elizabeth Edwards."

"Do you know her parents? If you could, please contact them and tell them what has happened." She advised.

Eli responded, "No, I don't know her parents, but I see her phone on the side of the road."

"Well, then please find their number on that." The woman sounded frustrated.

He heard police sirens come up behind him. Eli turned around. "They are here," he said to the woman and hung up. As he did, the police came jogging up to him, asking him questions about what had happened. He told him what he knew, which was very limited. After they copied down what he told them, the cops left him to tend to the crime scene.

Quickly, Eli made his way to the side of the road where he saw the pick and black phone case. He snatched it before anyone could see him. Eli unlocked the phone and scrolled through the contacts. As he reached the "M's", Eli said the names out loud.

"Mandy, Miranda, Molly... Mom!" Eli clicked the contact and looked under the options. _Write new message, leave voicemail, call contact. _He selected the last one. Eli held the phone up to his ear. It rang a couple of times until a woman picked up.

"Elizabeth Taylor Edwards! Why haven't you called me sooner?" She sounded pissed. "I give you a phone and you-"

Eli cut her off. "Mrs. Edwards, this isn't Elizabeth. I'm Mr. Goldsworthy her language arts teacher."

The other line went silent. Then, he heard a weak voice say, "Goldsworthy?"

A/N: CLIFFY! WOO HOO ! (: REVIEW :D Sorry it took me so long to update but I broke my foot atempting to take a shower O: I know... how smart of me... xD


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Anotheeer Chapteeer ! I know you're just estatic (: lol Let's see if i can update this then write my 2000 word easay thats due 3/25/11 !

Okay and Leopardeyes: 1) I was _atempting_ . I was taking off my socks so i was standing awkwardly . I hopped backwards, slipped on my pair of jeans from yesterday and fell in a position that broke my foot . -_-

2) she is 12 . but idk if i put her exact age in there . but if it was 13 years wouldn't you get the impression she's like 12 or 11 and 11 mounths and like 14 days ?

AileenLovesEli: Yeah the conference was what I was originally going to do but... In the pool one day this hit me in the face so I went with it . But, this is even MORE intense(:

So... any other questions go ahead and ask I'll answer ON WITH THE STORY !

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _Degrassi_ or any other copy wroted material .

ELI'S POV(I like this one the best(:)

Eli was confused at the comment. "Uh, yes, Goldsworthy. But anyway," He decided to shrugged it off, "Elizabeth was riding her bike home from school. She was hit by a car going down the street and she... Passed." Eli gave her a second to take in what he said before adding, "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Edwards..." He trailed off.

Her voice was weak again. "She's dead? No, no, no... She can't be! Please say this is a joke!" She was desperate for him to tell her that.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. She really is gone," Eli was tearing up as he said the last sentence. "I-I know what it's like to lose some one this way. My old g-girlfriend was hit by a car riding home on her bike after a stupid fight we had."

She was crying by now. Eli could hear her clearly. "Well, I guess she's up in heaven now with God. He needed her for something and He took her," She mumbled quietly through her sobbing, causing Eli to strain what she was saying.

Eli answered back, uncomortable, "I don't believe in that stuff... But, I guess it's true if you say so."

"Oh," She sniffled.

"Elizabeth was a pretty good student," Eli changed the subject. "But, she didn't have the best behavior. I always caught her text, passing note, chewing gum, and whatever else she would do." He laughed slightly.

Mrs. Edwards sounded shocked. "What? She would do those things? And I didn't hear anything of this!"

He smirked. _I knew Elizabeth wouldn't tell her mother of this._ "Yeah, everday she'd do something and I'd keep her after class. Today she was passing notes," Eli informed her. "I believe I was the last person she had talked to..."

"I'm a half mile away from the road. Is there a lot of traffic?" She was still crying a little bit.

"Not really, cars drive by here and there but, yeah." He told her, looking around to check for any cars.

"What?" She asked to herself. "Why do they already have a hearse there?"

Eli answered, "That's my car... I've had it since I was 16. Me and Morty have been through a lot."

"Oh, sorry what was the last part I just got out, and didn't hear you." Mrs. Edwards said, distantly.

He rolled his eyes. One of his number one pet peeves was having to repeat himself. But, in a situation like this he let it go. _Mrs. Edwards is going through something unbearable, let it go, _Eli thought.

"Oh my God..." Eli heard on the other end. "She looks so..." Mrs. Edwards broke down in tears again.

Eli peeked around the corner. He spotted a woman with short, curly auburn hair. She had her back towards him, and she bent down over Elizabeth. Hanging up the phone, Eli ran over to her, and kneeled down next to the auburned haired girl, a hand on her shoulder. He could hear her weeping. Instictively, he wrapped his arms around her. She turned to him, resting her head on his chest before Eli could get a good look of her face.

After a few seconds she pulled back realizing what she did. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking down. "I just..."

Eli smirked. "It's okay." She looked up at him, a slight smile on her lips.

Eli gasped. He knew that face! "Clare?"

Clare's face dropped. "Eli?"

A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFY ! Haha :P so should i have to ask you ? REVIEW !


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Idk but for some reason my body doesn't want me updating this story. 1st i broke my foot, 2nd my tooth started aching this morning while i was eating breakfast and 3rd i started throwing up after i got home from school. At least its Friday(well why i wrote this) lol . So, enough of my boring rants, ON WITH THE FANFICTION I HAVE CREATED BECAUSE IM SO BEAST !

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _Degrassi ! _Don't sue me . -_-

Clare's POV

"Clare! What are you doing here?" Eli asked. He wasn't mad, he was... Happy? Why would Eli be happy to see her? Didn't she run away from him when she was 16?

"Uh..." Clare didn't know what to say. Sure she had planned on meeting Eli again, but she had hoped it would be at a grocery store and he would be engaged, married, or at least in a committed relationship.

"Wait," Eli's expression went blank. "If you're Elizabeth's mother..." He trailed off.

Clare tried to move, but Eli's grip on her shoulders was to tight. She sighed.

"Yes, I am her mother, you are her father," She stated, tears begining to form in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to make the disappear. Eli looked at Clare. She avoided his gaze, and mumbled, "I'm sorry Eli."

Eli tilted her chin up and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Don't. You did what you thought was right." He wrapped her in a hug.

Clare was slightly surpised at this. Why was Eli hugging her? Didn't he have a girlfriend? She asked him, "Eli, don't you have a g-girlfriend?" She choked on the last word.

He shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "No. But, once I was about to be married. When the 'I do' parts came up, I rejected her. She filed a restraning order against me." Clare laughed a bit at the last part.

"What about you?" He asked, catching Clare off gaurd.

She cleared her throat. "Um... Well, I was with Fitz for a few years, but it was only because we needed a place to stay and I had no money." Tears were now rolling down her face. "He would get drunk every night and beat me and Elizabeth. O-One day, I got the guts to leave him. And, I haven't seen or heard of him since." She was crying by now. Eli hugged her once more.

"I'm so sorry, Clare. I-I shouldn't 'ave given up looking for you that night. I was such an ass."

Clare frowned. "No you weren't, I was. I ran away from you." She paused. "I... I can't believe I didn't know you were Elizabeth's teacher. She never talked about her sixth period."

Eli shrugged, and wiped away the tears on Clare's face. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to not realize it."

a/n: BLEH ! I hate this chapter. I have writers block and when I do the characters become VERY OC ! REVIEW - NO FLAMES !


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, so I have gotten rid of my terrible disease known as 'Writer's Block' . Here is the cure, Making A Twitter, lol . This should be a better chapter... I hope !

Oh, and by the way, I have a Twitter now ! Please follow me ? Username: IhaveManyCats

Disclaimer: *Sigh* It pains me to write this... I don't own _Degrassi_ ...

Clare's POV

Clare watched as Elizabeth was put into a casket. She had already watched them clean up her daughter, wiping up the blood that had poured from her forehead. The same spot on her forehead where Clare would kiss Elizabeth every morning before saying, "I love you. Be good at school". Tears freely ran down her face, splattering on the ground. _Why did it have to be her? _She thought. Clare slightly jumped as she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Clare, it will all be fine, trust me," Eli whispered, causing Clare's mood go from sad to angry.

She whirled around. "No, it's not, Eli! My only daughter has just d-died in a car accident! Don't you get that? I'll never be able to talk to her, look at her, or anything else anymore! She's gone because _YOU_ kept her after class! _YOU_ are the one to blame! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Clare's throat was sore from the yelling. She continued to glare at Eli.

His jade-green eyes were wide with shock as he realized what Clare had just said. He didn't want to believe it, but Eli knew it was true. He blinked his eyes several times in an attempt to rid them of the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "I know I am... But, if that's how you feel then fine, you get your wish,I'll leave you alone. But," Eli pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "take this." He handed the note to Clare and began to walk away.

She took the note, unfolded it and read it over. Some of the words had been smudged by tear drops. The letter was in her hand writing. It was also dated _6/29/2011_. It was the note she hadn't writen the day she ran away! Clare instantly began to regret snapping at Eli like that. He was only trying to help, and she had rejected him. She felt guilty, cold, remorseful, sorry, and that was just the begining. Clare also felt bitter, sore, grief-stricken, dreadful, cursed, and execrated (:A/N: Look it up :). The last time she had felt like this was when Elizabeth was four, and Clare found out her parents had been murdered. They hadn't divorced. Her parents stayed together to help eachother look for Clare. The news had shocked Clare. Sure, she had gotten all the money her parents had saved, but Clare loved them both and cried for days over her loss. She did more than crying though. Clare had gotten into the habit of cutting herself to forget about the pain. That's when Fitz came along, claiming that he'd get her help. But, he didn't. All he did was add to her pain with beating her and Elizabeth.

*1 hour later*

Clare had gotten home about ten minutes ago. As soon as she did, she grabbed her old knife, and went into the bathroom. She ran the metal blade along her skin, loving the fimliar sting as blood began to drip out the long, deep wounds. Little did she know, Eli was in his own bathroom at his apartment doing the same thing.

A/N: AND FINISHED ! JK ! No... I think this will be about 16 chapters ? Maybe more ? And a sequal ? Or however you spell that . So, was this chapter better than the last ? REVIEW !

**Is anybody gonna write me that story I asked for ? **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I should be writing this story... So much homework but what ever, I'll skip those classes and hide in the gym bathrooms( : They are more like porta-potties(but they are brick with A/C:) lmao. Nobody uses them or goes near them so I bring a bottle of fabreeze with me and spray it down along with like 5 car air fresheners lol BUT ANYWAYS... THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE EPIC !

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Degrassi _, okay ?

ELI'S POV

Eli felt his heart rip in two. Clare was everything to him and she wanted him gone? He loved her, yet she still rejected him. He knew Clare was just edgey, after all, her daughter had just died two days ago. Eli tried to give her as much space as she needed, but he also wanted to comfort her, make sure she was okay, and let her know he'd always be there for her. But, if that's what she wanted, then she would get it. Eli didn't want to be on her bad side. He'd do anything for her right now, even if it was to jump of a bridge. And, that's why he was walking away from her right now, because Clare ahd basically told him to get lost. The thought of her not wanting anything to do with him caused a tear to slip down his face.

When Eli was depressed or in deep thought, he'd always end up thinking about the times with Clare when he felt like she was slipping away from him. The most common one is when Fitz had gotten out of Juvie. He had cried in front of her, and she had comforted him. Eli loved her, and loved being so close to her. Then, the memory of that night she had ran away from him would come to mind. That's when Eli would take his old knife out. He'd run it along his skin, watching the blood began to ooze out of the slashes on both arms.

That's what had happened to him that day. Eli would cut and cut himself until he passed out. Once, his mother came over for a surprise visit. She found him on the floor unconscious. She had call an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Cece's first thought was that he was cutting himself. Eli denied the acusation, saying somebody had broken into his house and slit his wrist, but the "culprit" had grabbed Eli's hands, forcing the knife into them, then cutting them like that. Only his figerprints were on it, so he quickly came up with an excuse.

He sighed at the memory, and walked into the kitchen, snatching his iPhone off the counter top. Sticking the ear buds in his ear, Eli turned on his music. It was Dead Hand, of course. As he grabbed his knife from on top of his mirror, he turned the song up louder and began to slice his wrist, slowly make his way to the upper part of his arm. He hissed at the pain, but cut even deeper.

About fifteen minutes later, Eli dropped the knife on the bathroom counter, and slunk to the floor, leaning against the door for support. He glanced at his arms. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled up. He pulled them down. Eli flinched as the fabric made contact with his skin. He bit down on his teeth, trying not to scream as he felt the stinging get worse. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would keep the tears from falling down his face.

The burning sensation kept on for another twenty minutes. Once it died down Eli grabbed his phone and saw he had three new messages and one missed call. With the missed call there was a voice mail. First, he opened the messages. Nothing important, just a couple of his friends asking what he was doing Saturday night or Friday night. He replied saying he was busy. Eli didn't tell anyone about Elizabeth or Clare, afraid of what his friends would think of him. But, honestly, he didn't care anymore. Nothing really mattered now-a-days.

Next, he checked his missed call. He didn't recognize the number. Maybe they had called the wrong number? Still, he checked the voice mail. Eli held the phone to his ear.

It was a girl that spoke, "H-Hey, Eli. It's m-me, Clare. Uh, I was just calling to say I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to u-upset you." There was a pause, and Eli heard her sniffle. Was Clare crying? She continued, "I was just a little irritated. You know, since E-Elizabeth just... Nevermind, and then, meeting you again. It was to much for me to handle and I was just so frustrated since _nothing_ is going right. Well, I'm going to stop my ranting. I just wanted you to know that. If you can, call me back so we can figure this out?" She hung up after that.

Eli quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, and called her back. It rang about two times then someone picked up.

"H-Hello?" Clare answered. Eli noticed her voice was very weak, like she was crying.

Eli cleared his throat. "Hey, Clare. It's Eli."

Her voice seemed to perk up. "Hey, Eli. I was hoping you'd call."

"Yeah, I was uh- Busy when you called."

"Busy? Doing what?" Clare asked curiosly.

He sighed. "Something. Anyways, what do we need to discuss?"

A/n: Yeah, short. But, my brother erased half of it while i was in the shower /: he paid for it tho... hehehe xD so... REVIEW !


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Damn ! Hahaha lmao , it's been a while since I've update this hur story xD So, sorry about the crappines/lack of updation (Is that a word ?) I got rats a couple of days ago(Well, when this author's note was writen(; ) named Eli(mine , o' course ;D) and Clare(my braw's(; ) . xD On with the story(:

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own the awesomeness that is _Degrassi_ .

_Clare's POV :D_

Clare dismissed his lame excuse and focused on why she needed to talk to Eli. "Well, I was wondering what we should do about this."

It took a second for the man on the other end to reply. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clare started, "I mean, like, is there anything you want to know about her? You only saw her half of the school year, and that was only for one period," She paused to wipe her tears. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know about her. And, what are we going to do about _us_?"

"I think..." Eli paused for a moment. "I think we should talk this out face to face."

Clare shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her do that. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe, we should just talk over-"

Eli stopped her, mid-sentence. "But, I'd like to see her room?"

"O-Okay, well, I'll text you the address. Bye," Clare quickly hung up the phone and brokedown. She had been holding in all her tears. Her world was crashing down around her, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. Her only daughter dead, the father of her deceased child was the one who found her, unknowing that Elizabeth was his child, too. It was a lot to take in.

After Clare had recovered, she picked up her phone, carefully typed her address, and sent it to Eli. She slid the device into her pocket and walked over to the couch to sit down. Just as she did, her phone began to buzz, telling her Eli had replied.

_That's not far. I'll be there in a few._

Clare clicked out of it. She stood up and began to straighten out the house. It wasn't very messy, but she had left a pizza box on the counter, the floors were a bit dusty, and the pillows on the couch weren't tidied. Clare started at the living room - the room everybody saw when they'd walk in. The 28 year-old fixed the thin blankets thrown over the couch and put the pillows back in place. She continued to make her way through the three bedroom house, checking the windows occasionally for a hearse to pull up.

She was at the last room - Elizabeth's room. Clare timidly pushed the door open and peeked in. It wasn't the first time she'd stepped foot in the room since her daughter's death - somebody had to feed her fish. Just as Clare placed her foot on the pink carpet, there was a knock on the door. As soon as the first knock was made, Clare could her her two dogs, Diesel and Luke, barking wildly.

She stepped back, closing the creaky door, and walked to the door. Peering out the peep-hole, she saw a head of black hair.

Eli.

A/n ; This was so short . I apologize . But, I woke up a few days ago with a Munro Chambers/Eli Goldsworthy obbsession xD & this came out (:


	14. Chapter 14

A/N ; Chapterrr 14 ! :b I've been watching the new Degrassi season & nearly CRIED when Eli said his therapist gave him the anti anxiety pills D: How terrible ! ),,: (OH MY GOD . I ahven't worked on this since August . Lol . Me & my lazy ass . xDDD Welllllpp . Enjoy this update, bro c: )

Disclaimer: God... I do not own _**Degrassi**_ or any copyrighted material you may reckonize . So , yup & read on . . . . ;D

Chapter 14

Clare took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. She let out a sigh and opened the door. Putting a smile on her face, she swung the door open. Eli looked up in surpirse.

"Hey," he said, giving a small smile.

Clare returned the gesture. "Hey. Why don't you come in?" She sidestepped out of the way, allowing Eli to walk in the house.

He looked around. "So, where's her room?"

Closing the door, carefully not to slam it, she said, "Follow me. It's just down this hall."

They walked in an awkward scilence, not one of them daring to speak. The only noise heard was their shoes hitting the white tile floor with each step. It only took a few seconds to go from the entrance to Elizabeth's room, but it felt like hours - long, miserable hours.

Finally ariving at the pink and orange wooden door, Clare spoke, "This is it."

Eli nodded very slightly and went for the metal handle. Slowly, he twisted it and pushed it open. The door creaked loudly. Clare saw him flinch at the sound. Then, Eli carefully stepped onto the bright pink carpet, looking around the room.

Elizabeth's room had not be touched since Clare did her laundry earlier that tradgic Tuesday. Her bed hadn't been made, her computer was still pulled up to facebook -the last website she was on that morning, and she was still logged in- and her dresser and closet were still open from picking out her close for that day. The walls were orange on two sides, pink on one, and black on another one. She had posters hanging from her walls of famous actors and actresses and pictures of her and her friends taped to her mirror. Her fish, Greg (who is a female), swam around her tank happily as if nothing was wrong except the lack of food that was supposed to be floating on the surface of the water.

Clare reached into her pocket and grasped her daughter's iPod. She looked up to see Eli still looking around the room, his eyes landing on the fish. Clare pulled the device out of her pocket. "Um," she started. "Elizabeth had an iPod, if you'd like to look through her photos and music."

Eli's head whipped around to face his ex. "What kind of music did she listen to?"

She smiled. "Mainly rock." Clare unlocked the iPod and scrolled through the artist. "30 Seconds to Mars, Sleeping With Sirens, Miss May I," she recited, "Black Veil Brides, Bring me the Horizon, Asking Alexandria, Woe is Me." She glance up. "Any good ones?"

Eli gave a nodded. "No Dead Hand?"

Clare shook her head. "No Dead Hand." She addly shyly, "I guess she got her taste in music from you."

He gave a light chuckle. "I believe so." He took a step back, his knees quivering. "Uh, where's your bathroom?" He avoided Clare's soft gaze and focused on the floor.

She cleared her throat. "Right down the hall. The second door on the left."

"Thanks," was all Eli could manage to get out before taking off down the hall. The flung the door open, rushed it, and swiftly closed and locked it.

He couldn't do this. It was just too nerve-racking. He ran a sweaty hand through his messy hair. _Why did I get my self into this?_

A/N: CHAPTER 14, EVERYONE ! Like, no ? If not then shoo . I don't like haters & haters only like me too hate xDDD . Lol . Well, review ! c:


End file.
